Shelter from the Pain
by PlasmicFemale
Summary: Set a few years after 'Centennial Charmed'. Phoebe now has a psychotic, demonic boyfriend - that isn't Cole. Oh yeah, Cole's back. *Complete*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Okay, this was just something that came to me. The only thing you need to know is that it's set a few years after 'Centennial Charmed'. So Cole's dead. . .for now.  
  
She was running so fast her sides felt as though they were on fire. She ignored the pain and continued to dart in between the gravestones. She tripped over and used her hands to prevent her fall. Lying on the ground she heaved in deep breaths, before pushing herself up and setting off again. She tried her best to keep silent, but between her need for air and the sobs that wracked her chest, it was impossible. She slowed down and eventually stopped when she reached her destination. Her breaths grew shallow and her tears stopped flowing as she stared at the small tomb. Memories of the night came rushing into her mind, threatening to bring back her tears.  
  
Thirty minutes before. . .  
  
"Phoebe, I told you before, your sisters aren't going to help you. Don't turn back now, you're almost done with them for good." Phoebe looked at her boyfriend over the table, doubt filling her mind. How long had it been since she had seen her sisters? She couldn't remember. It all seemed like a blur to her. "It's either me, or them." Phoebe clenched her teeth. She remembered him saying that. Maybe because he said it so often. Sometimes she didn't know why she didn't just walk away from him, after all, he wasn't the kind of guy a woman dreams of. She ran her fingers over the bruise on her arm. She couldn't leave him, not now. After she had vanquished Cole, everything seemed to take a turn for the worse. Her sisters and her began to draw apart, and work was becoming tiresome and annoying. That was when she met Stephen. He worked in an office close to hers, and he seemed like a nice enough guy. Months after dating him, she had moved in with him, much to the horror of her sisters. They had pleaded with her, they never liked Stephen from the moment the met him. Granted, he didn't seem to like them much either. But Phoebe was different now, she didn't need her sisters. She could make do without them, or so he had convinced her. So Stephen got angry now and again, it didn't mean he didn't love her. "You do know I love you, right?" Stephen seemed to read her mind as he took hold of her hands from across the table.  
  
"I know." She replied hesitantly. He made sure she was looking at him before he continued.  
  
"So you know that you have to tell them to stop calling. It's been a year, Phoebe. Tell them to get on with their lives without dragging you into them." He said quietly. Phoebe nodded in defeat. For the past year Piper and Paige had been trying to contact Phoebe in a bid for her to return to them. The Power of Three was no more, all that remained of her life years ago were the memories she had of them. Even now those threatened to disappear. "Come on, let's get out of here." He said taking out his wallet and paying for the beers he had consumed that night. He took her hand and pulled her towards the exit of the restaurant. As he started to lead her to their parked car, she stopped. The building across the street seemed so familiar to her, and it took her seconds to realise why. It was the block of apartments Cole had stayed in when they had started dating. "Phoebe!" Stephen yelled. Phoebe snapped out of her trance.  
  
"What?" She asked quietly, cringing slightly. She hated it when he drank, it always seemed to make things difficult for her.  
  
"What's up with you tonight? First you start wondering about whether you should contact your sisters, and now you go all woozy on me? What's going on?" He asked, his voice loud. Phoebe knew where this was going, and she tried to step back. His grip on her arm startled her, as it grew tighter.  
  
"Stephen, it's nothing. I'm just tired." She said quietly, hoping he would calm down soon. She could see his jaw clenching slightly, and she knew the beer he had just consumed was going to take over. With a great pull she managed to free herself from his grip and stumble away. His look of anger told her she had made a huge mistake, and she turned around and ran into the alleyway behind them. It wasn't often that he got drunk enough to hit her, but it happened every now and again. She didn't blame him. . .it was just the day taking it's toll on him, or whatever it took to make her believe that he wasn't the bastard her sisters tried to convince her he was. She squeezed herself behind a large, metal dumpster.  
  
"Phoebe? Honey? I'm sorry. . .I'm just a bit worn out from work." She heard his voice calling for her. The sincerity in it almost made her believe she had imagined the hostility he had shown seconds ago. "Phoebe?" He called out again, this time louder. She heard something being thrown to the floor. "Phoebe! Dammit! Come here!" She held her breath as tears began to fall down her cheeks. She gasped as the dumpster was moved away violently, and Stephen stood in front of her. "Why did you hide from me?" He asked her through gritted teeth. He once again grabbed her by the arm and began pulling her towards the alleyway entrance. Phoebe tried to pull away again, but was thrown to the ground as his hand made swift contact to her face, drawing blood immediately. "You made me do that! Stop struggling!" He shouted at her. Phoebe whimpered slightly, but this only earned her another slap, before she was pulled to her feet.  
  
'This isn't him.' She thought to herself, over and over. She tried to remember the times when he hadn't resembled who he was now, and held the picture in her mind. She often did this when her sister's warnings were threatening to take hold of her. With one last ounce of strength she pulled her arm out of his grip, surprised that his grip had weakened. Not waiting to see his reaction, she turned around and sprinted away from him.  
So here she was, half an hour later. True, Stephen wasn't the ideal boyfriend. He did tend to get drunk every now and again, which almost always ended in her earning a new bruise. But he was all she had now, and despite everything he put her through, she knew she would have to return to him eventually. Why would her sisters want her back now? But she wasn't ready to return to Stephen yet, she'd go back when the alcohol had worn off. Right now she was at the one place that seemed to calm her down. She had been here many times since it had been built. Since her and her sisters had had it built. She pushed open the concrete door and stepped into the lightly lit tomb. Instead of sweeping Cole's ashes into the street like they normally did, they all felt that he deserved more. Phoebe was surprised when Paige had offered the idea, and even more surprised when Piper agreed. Eventually they built the tomb in honour of the Cole they used to know. The Cole they had once called family. Phoebe walked across the diminutive room to the far wall, where she ran her hands over the small bronze plaque. She traced the words with her finger. 'Cole Turner'. She closed her eyes and willed herself to forget the happenings of the last hour. When she opened her eyes again, they were drawn down to the wall underneath the plaque. She frowned and crouched down. Using her hand she wiped away the dust that had formed from her last visit. She was surprised to find words engraved into the wall. It wasn't possible that they were always there, she knew this tomb from top to bottom. They definitely wasn't there the last time she was here. Nevertheless, she squinted her eyes and tried to read the writing through the faint lighting.  
  
"Through heaven, hell, earth and fires. Bring me what my heart desires. . ."  
  
Phoebe read out the word softly. 'Why would anyone engrave two meaningless lines on the wall of a tomb?' She thought to herself. She never had time to think more about it though, as a loud thud behind her forced her to spin around quickly. Her breath caught in her throat at what she saw before her.  
Unknown to Phoebe, she was being watched intently.  
  
"This is all your fault!" A man wearing a long robe exclaimed.  
  
"My fault? You were the one who carved the engravings!" Another man, much younger replied.  
  
"Only because you were absolutely sure that this wouldn't be the outcome!" The first man said, annoyance clearly written on his face. The younger man flinched slightly.  
  
"I said I was pretty sure." He said quietly. Before the older man could reply, he continued. "And besides, I had good reason to assume it. It's been years since they vanquished him, she had plenty of time to get over him. How was I supposed to know he was what her heart desired!" He questioned loudly. The older man shook his slowly.  
  
"I'm going to lose my charge because of this. . ." He muttered.  
  
"Hold on just a second! We don't know, this might just work." The younger man said hopefully.  
  
"Justin, you've been an Elder for what? Two years? You may be young and intelligent, and maybe worthy of your position. But one thing you don't have, is experience. And only with experience will you realise that it isn't possible for a demon to solve our problems."  
  
"Well, it's too late to take it back now. All we can do it hope that he can convince her to return to her sisters. Experience or not, I know how necessary it is for the Power of Three to be restored. It's been far too long. . .  
  
So what do you guys think? I know it was a bit weird that Phoebe was acting like that. Ah well. . .drop off a review and let me know what you thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed, good to know people are actually reading.  
  
Cole stumbled as his feet hit the floor with a loud thud. His eyes searched the unfamiliar room before resting on the human form in front of him. He didn't even flinch at the sight of Phoebe, he knew it wasn't possible that it was really her. After all, he was dead. If you could call it dead. He wasn't sent to hell, and he certainly didn't get sent to heaven. Where he did go, was a place where it was every man for themselves. From the day he had been vanquished, he went to a place where he didn't seem dead nor alive. But nevertheless, demons had started trying to kill him, for no apparent reason. It didn't take them long to sense his only weakness. . .Phoebe. Eventually they were smart enough to attack him in the form of his ex-wife. At first, he was deceived, and got punished painfully because of it. But now he knew better, almost to the point where he never felt the familiar pain in his heart when he saw her.  
  
"Cole?" Phoebe breathed out confused. It wasn't possible, how could he be here? She took a step forward. Cole began to feel doubt. All the demons that had taken on Phoebe's form in the past had never been smart enough to know his name. He shook his head and formed an energy ball in his hand. Phoebe's eyes grew wide and she dived to the floor as the ball when flying inches above her head, crashing into the wall behind her. "Cole! Dammit!" She shouted out. Cole's hand once again paused, the newly formed energy ball still hovering above his it. He frowned. Why was it that he was holding back?  
  
"You're not real!" He shouted out at her. "Who are you?" Phoebe held out her hands in front of her as she stood, hoping that he wouldn't throw the energy ball.  
  
"Who else could I be?" She asked him.  
  
"When will all of you learn that taking her form doesn't weaken me anymore?" Cole said loudly, taking a step towards her. Phoebe seemed to realise that he actually didn't believe that it was truly her.  
  
"Okay. . .what will it take for you to believe it's me?" She asked him slowly. Cole frowned at her.  
  
"Why did you do it?" He finally asked. If it really was Phoebe, she'd know what he was talking about. Why had she vanquished him? Deep down inside Cole knew why, but he wasn't ready to face the truth. He didn't think he'd ever have to. Phoebe inhaled deeply. She didn't think she'd ever see him again, much less have to explain why she vanquished him.  
  
"You know why." She said softly. Cole raised his eyebrows. "You were changing Cole, we didn't even recognise you anymore. We couldn't not do it. . ." She continued. Cole breathed in deeply, and let the energy ball he was holding disappear from above his hand. His arm dropped to his side.  
  
"Phoebe?" He whispered. "How. . .?" He asked simply.  
  
"A spell." Phoebe said pointing at the back wall.  
  
"A spell? Why would you create a spell to bring me back?" Cole asked confused.  
  
"I didn't. I just read it. . .I didn't know that it was a spell." Phoebe muttered. Cole glanced at her.  
  
"Phoebe, you're a Charmed One. . ." He started.  
  
"No. I'm not. Not anymore. . ." She interrupted. Cole opened his mouth to say something, but Phoebe held up her hand. "I don't want to talk about it." She stated. Cole then noticed the small cut on her cheek, surrounded by a large bruise.  
"What happened?" He asked as he reached out to touch her face. She dodged his hand and took a step back.  
  
"I don't want to talk about that either." She said quietly. Cole thought about speaking, but decided against it as he walked over to the back wall. Before he saw the spell though, his eyes landed on the plaque. He ran his hands over it.  
  
"This is mine?" He asked, indicating to the room. Phoebe nodded, but said nothing. Cole bent down and read the spell engraved on the wall. His lips parted in a half smile. "I'm what your heart desires?" He asked without looking back at her.  
  
"I suppose. . ." Phoebe mumbled. Cole started to say something, but stopped as a voice outside the tomb was heard.  
  
"Phoebe?" A flicker of fear flashed across Phoebe's face, not unnoticed by Cole. She looked at Cole.  
  
"Go." She whispered at him. Cole frowned, confused.  
  
"What? Where?" He whispered back, not knowing why he was whispering in the first place.  
  
"Just go." Phoebe muttered urgently. Cole seemed to notice the panic in her voice, so with slight hesitation he shimmered from where he was. When Phoebe's back was turned, he shimmered in again, this time transparent.  
  
"Phoebe?" Stephen shouted again. Phoebe took a deep breath before opening the door and facing her boyfriend. "Didn't I tell you not to come back here? It's dangerous." He said, searching the inside of the tomb for anybody else. Phoebe nodded, not daring to tell him how dangerous it felt around him at times. "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean it." Phoebe believed him somewhat. She asked herself the same question again. Why didn't she just walk away from him? And the answer was simply that she couldn't bring herself to. Every time she was angry enough to walk away, he came back with an apology she believed, and things went on as if nothing had changed. She simply nodded again, and allowed him to steer her away from the tomb. She wondered how it was possible that she could be so different from how she used to be. She used to be so independent, never letting anyone treat her in a way the made her feel minor. Now, she was the complete opposite. She didn't use here powers anymore, because that would remind her of the 'Phoebe' she left behind. And for a slight moment inside the tomb with Cole, she felt like her old self. But now, everything seemed to be fading away again.  
  
Cole watched as some guy dragged Phoebe away. He decided not to intervene, as Phoebe didn't seem to be struggling. What he did know was that he saw the fear flash across her face, and he figured that was somehow connected to the bruise on her face. Without thinking, he headed to the one place he decided would have the answers.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Paige! Get the door!" Piper shouted from upstairs. Paige walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Okay! Okay!" She shouted back to her sister. She walked through the foyer and swung open the door to reveal. . .  
  
"ARGH!" Paige screamed out. "You're dead!" Cole smirked.  
  
"I never die Paige. Haven't you noticed?" He said. Piper came running down the stairs.  
  
"Wha-What? Why are you screaming?" She asked as she also came to the doorway. Her mouth fell open at the sight of Cole.  
  
"May I?" Cole asked as he walked past them into the house, not waiting for a reply. "Wow, it hasn't changed much." He stated. Piper glared at him.  
  
"What are you doing here? How are you here?" She asked him.  
  
"Phoebe." Cole stated simply. Piper and Paige both frowned.  
  
"Phoebe isn't here." They said in unison. This caused Cole to frown.  
  
"I know. Phoebe is how I'm here. Phoebe is also why I'm standing here now." Cole said with a smile. "She brought me back."  
  
"Nooo she didn't." Piper said pointing a finger at Cole threateningly. "Phoebe made it clear to us that she didn't do magic anymore."  
  
"Oh, she didn't know it was a spell till she had read it out, apparently." Cole said.  
  
"Right." Paige said with a frown. "And you're here why?" She asked him. Cole shrugged.  
  
"I need to know what's going on."  
Okay, I thought I might end that chapter there. I know it's a crappy place to end it, but I didn't know how long the next bit was going to be. Anyway, review and tell me what you thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!  
"So you're just standing by and watching this guy screw up Phoebe's life?" Cole asked confused. He stopped pacing up and down in the lounge to look at Piper and Paige, who were sitting on the couch.  
  
"We told you, she refuses to listen to us." Paige explained.  
  
"So try harder! She's your sister! How can you just let some guy take her away from you?" Cole questioned, as he started pacing again.  
  
"Wait, wasn't it you that took Phoebe away from us a while ago?" Piper retorted. Cole stopped pacing once again to look at Piper, although he didn't seem angry.  
  
"That was a long time ago. And that wasn't me." He said quietly.  
  
"Oh yes, it was the Source that happened to take you over, right?" Piper asked sarcastically. Cole looked away from them. He sighed and sat down in the chair opposite them.  
  
"I didn't ask to come back here." He said gently. "I was supposed to go some place where everything I did, everything I lost when I became the Source didn't affect me anymore. But I'm here now, and if you don't want my help. . ." He paused and looked up at them expectantly.  
  
"Help us how?" Piper finally gave in.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. But we can come up with something." He said simply. Piper glanced at Paige.  
  
"I guess we don't have anything to lose." Piper said with a sigh. Cole let out a breath.  
  
"Paige?" He turned to Paige.  
  
"Okay." Paige said finally.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe collapsed onto the couch, an icepack placed firmly on her cheek. She grimaced slightly. The sound of running water indicated that Stephen had just stepped into the shower, and she felt momentarily calm and able to reflect on the night's happenings. Cole was back. Thanks to her. She couldn't seem to figure out if she was happy about it or not. He didn't look like someone who had been dead for three years. All of a sudden memories of her like before Stephen came flowing back to her. Memories she hadn't even thought of for a while. He life as a witch. With her sisters. With Cole. She jumped as a vase fell over on the table in front of her. She frowned. 'How did that happen?' She thought to herself as she stood it up again. Seconds later there was a knock on the door. Phoebe contemplated on whether or not to get it, eventually standing up and heading to the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Wait. . .one more time. We knock on the door, and Phoebe answers it. . .how do we know she's going to answer it?" Piper asked Cole, as she went over their plan in her head.  
  
"I'll make sure she does." Cole said simply. Piper nodded slowly.  
  
"And then we try and convince her to come back with us." Paige said slowly.  
  
"And if she says no?" Piper asked Cole.  
  
"Then we bring her here anyway." Cole said.  
  
"So why bother asking?" Paige asked confused.  
  
"Well, we don't want to give her a reason not to trust us. But if we have to, we have to." Cole said.  
  
"What if Stephen's there?" Piper asked. Cole opened his mouth to say something, but Piper didn't let him speak. "You're not to touch him. He might be one hell of an ass, but it doesn't give us a right to hurt him." Piper added, as if trying to convince herself.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it. I was just thinking we'll get Phoebe out of there before he realises it." Cole explained innocently.  
  
"Okay, let's do it then." Paige said getting up.  
  
"Okay. I meet you there." Cole said as he shimmered out, followed closely by Piper and Paige. As the appeared in the hallway, Cole held a finger to his lips. "I'll check if the coast is clear. . ." He whispered, before shimmering into the apartment, invisible. He found himself standing opposite Phoebe, and tried his best not to alert her of his presence. He looked around the room for Stephen, before he heard the shower on in the bathroom. Looking down at Phoebe, he began to shimmer out. But not before his hand managed to knock over a vase on the tabletop. As he appeared back in the hallway he hoped Phoebe hadn't realised what had happened.  
  
"Well?" Piper questioned him.  
  
"It's all clear." Cole said. Paige lifted her hand to the door and knocked softly on it. Moments later it was opened. Phoebe's eyes grew wide at the three of them, and she glanced quickly behind her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She whispered.  
  
"We have to talk to you Phoebe." Piper said.  
  
"I can't. . ." Phoebe said quietly, hoping that Stephen hadn't heard the knock on the door.  
  
"Just a little while. Come with us." Paige said, extending her hand towards her sister. Phoebe looked down at it, contemplating the idea, before shaking her head.  
  
"I can't. . ." She said again, more firmly this time.  
  
"Phoebe?" Stephen's voice was heard from the bedroom. "Who's at the door?" Piper looked up at Cole, who nodded.  
  
"Sorry about this. . ." He said. Phoebe looked at him confused. She opened her mouth to say something, but was silenced as Cole took her hand and shimmered out, followed by Piper and Paige.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Okay, that's it for now. Review and tell me what you thought! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They made my day. . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Get off me!" Phoebe shouted pulling away from Cole as soon as they shimmered into the manor. "Take me back, right now!"  
  
"We just need to talk to you!" Cole yelled, trying to be heard over her.  
  
"I told you, I can't!" Phoebe retorted.  
  
"Why not?" Cole asked incredulously.  
  
"Because Stephen doesn't approve of it." Piper said from behind Cole. Phoebe looked at Piper before staring at the ground. Cole turned around to face Piper and Paige.  
  
"Give me a second alone with her." Cole asked quietly. Piper raised her eyebrows at him. "It might sound a bit rich coming from me. . .but I'll say it anyway. Trust me." Paige opened her mouth to say something. "Please." Cole added. Paige let out a breath and nodded.  
  
"Oh, alright." Piper said defeated, as she and Paige walked out of the attic. Cole turned around to look at Phoebe, who was eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Phoebe. . .this guy. . ." Cole paused.  
  
"His name is Stephen." Phoebe said, as she started walking around the room. She hadn't been there for so long, and yet nothing seemed to have changed.  
  
"I really don't care." Cole said with a smile. Phoebe glared at him before he continued. "Phoebe, I don't see how you can be with him."  
  
"Don't do this. My sisters have already--" Cole interrupted her.  
  
"Listen to me!" Cole shouted. "He hits you!" Phoebe clenched her teeth, but stayed silent. "You think I didn't notice? The bruise, the way he was talking to you?" Cole asked.  
  
"He loves me. . ."  
  
"That is not love. This isn't you, Phoebe. You wouldn't settle for this." Cole added, trying his best to get through to her.  
  
"What is love? Come one Cole, define it for me. Because I remember you doing things a lot worse to prove your love." Phoebe said bitterly. Cole looked away from her, trying his best not to show her how much what she said had hurt him. She seemed to realise anyway.  
  
"I'm sorry. . ." She began.  
  
"No. . .no. I deserved that." Cole said as he looked at her again.  
  
"No, you didn't." Phoebe said quietly.  
  
"Phoebe, all that time, I may have done a lot of crazy things, but the one thing I didn't do, that I'd never do, is lay a hand on you. You know that." Cole said gently. "And this guy. . .Stephen, he obviously has no idea what love is, if what he's doing to you is his idea of it."  
  
"What would I have. . .if I came back here?" Phoebe asked as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"Your sisters. . ." Cole offered.  
  
"My sisters. And a life that threatens to kill me every second of every day. And every relationship I enter blows up in my face. . ." Phoebe said quietly, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Cole knelt down in front of her.  
  
"No. You and me, that obviously wasn't meant to work out. . ." Cole said softly. "And you and Stephen, I hope to God that doesn't work out." He added. "All you have to do is walk through the doorway and know it's the right thing to do. You did it when I came back from the wasteland, you can do it now. And I know that one day you'll find someone who can give you exactly what you deserve. I can promise you that." He wiped the tear away from her cheek gently with his thumb. "I promise you that." He repeated, more firmly this time.  
  
"It isn't the same, Cole. I can say now that I can just walk away from him. But the truth is I can ever bring myself to do it. And I've wanted to do it so many times. . ." Phoebe said, as she stood up and stepped away from the couch.  
  
"Except now is different. You have Piper, and Paige. And me. You can do it, I know you can."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Piper asked Paige. They were sitting in the lounge room.  
  
"I don't know." Paige said simply. Piper was about to say something else, when the familiar blue orbs formed before them.  
  
"Where have you been?" Piper shouted out, before Leo had appeared.  
  
"There's chaos up there." Leo explained as her took form in front of her.  
  
"Well there's chaos down here too." Paige said from behind Piper.  
  
"I know, that's the reason there's chaos up there." Leo said. Piper gave him a questioning look and he continued. "An Elder created the spell that brought Cole back, and everyone else is furious about it."  
  
"Why would an Elder create a spell to bring Cole back?" Paige asked confused.  
  
"He had no idea what was going to happen, he hasn't been on the job too long." Leo said. "But the thing is, as angry as they are, they believe some good could come out of this. They believe Cole's return could somehow restore the Power of Three."  
  
"That's good, isn't it?" Piper asked, slightly confused by the fact that Leo didn't seem all that excited about the news.  
  
"It is." Leo said slowly. "But they're being wary of Stephen. They're convinced that he isn't who he seems to be."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Okay, that's it for now! Review and give me your thoughts. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews. Wish I could get more though! Oh, and I know Cole doesn't really shimmer any more, I just think it sounds a bit weird saying "faded".  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I don't think I can do this. . ." Phoebe whispered to Cole, as they shimmered into the apartment she shared with Stephen.  
  
"You can. I know you can. . ." Cole said gently. He looked at her, knowing that as much as he tried to forget it, he would always love her.  
  
"Phoebe?" Stephen walked out of the bedroom. Phoebe spun around and faced him, and then looked back to find Cole wasn't there anymore. She clenched her teeth, Cole's words still lingering in her mind.  
  
"We need to talk. . ." She said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What do you mean, 'he's not who he seems to be'?" Piper asked with a frown. Before Leo could answer, Cole shimmered into the room, a slight smile on his face. Leo looked at him and gave him a small nod of acknowledgement, which was returned by Cole.  
  
"Where's Phoebe?" Paige asked in concern.  
  
"She's agreed to break up with him." Cole said simply. "I took her back."  
  
"She is? What did you say?" Piper asked with relief. Cole was about to answer when Leo interrupted.  
  
"You took her back?" He asked quickly.  
  
"Yeah. . .why?" Cole asked with slight hesitation. Leo paused, and opened his mouth, before closing it again.  
  
"Okay, Leo. What is it?" Piper asked impatiently.  
  
"They think Stephen might be. . .a demon." Leo said quickly, and before anyone could say anything, he added, "But they don't know for sure."  
  
"What?" Cole asked him. "That's not possible. . .why wouldn't he have done anything to her by now?"  
  
"I don't know." Leo said simply.  
  
"We have to go get her." Piper said quickly.  
  
"Piper, no. . ." Leo said.  
  
"Piper's right, we can't let her be with him if there's a chance he might a demon. . ." Cole said, which earned him a look of approval from Piper.  
  
"Wait!" Leo said exasperated. "If you just shimmer or orb in there, and he isn't a demon, you would have exposed yourselves."  
  
"So we'll shimmer or orb into the hallway, then break down the door!" Cole said. With a glance at Cole, Leo gave a sigh.  
  
"Alright." He muttered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I don't think I can do this anymore." Phoebe said softly as she sat on the couch.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Stephen asked. Phoebe noticed that he didn't seem at all surprised by her remark.  
  
"Us. I think we should break up." She muttered, not looking up at him. When he didn't say anything she did look up, and frowned to see him smirking.  
  
"Phoebe. . .Phoebe. It has taken you so long. . ." He said with a sigh.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked, standing up.  
  
At first I thought it would be too easy. . .luring you away from your sisters, breaking up the power of three." Phoebe gasped, but Stephen ignored it. "But it proved to be quite effortless, and enjoyable mind you. And I waited for the time when you would pluck up the nerve to walk away, and yet you didn't. A mighty Charmed One diminished to the size of a worthless hag." He spat his last words. Phoebe stepped back.  
  
"You're a--" She started, trembling.  
  
"And a mighty Charmed One not knowing a demon when she sees one. Pitiful. No matter, at least I don't have to stay in this apartment anymore." Phoebe's eyes grew wide as he formed an energy ball in his hand. Before she could move, it had collided into her abdomen. She was thrown across the room, and slammed into the far wall, falling to the ground unconscious. "Pitiful. . ." Stephen muttered again, before he crouched down next to her lifeless body. He gripped onto her wrist, and shimmered out of the room. Seconds later the door was blown of it's hinges.  
  
"I didn't know you were literally going to break down the door!" Leo shouted.  
  
"It was locked. . ." Cole explained. "Phoebe!" He called out. No answer. Cole glanced at Piper. "I left her here minutes ago, where could she have gone." As Paige searched the rooms behind the apartment, Leo searched the main room. They both came out fast, not having found anything. Leo suddenly looked up.  
  
"They're calling." He said simply.  
  
"Leo. . ." Piper warned. With a shrug of apology and a kiss, Leo orbed out.  
  
"Great. . ." Piper mumbled. "Phoebe!" She shouted out. She collapsed back onto the couch, dropping her head into her hands. They waited in silence. Minutes later Leo returned, the look on his face unreadable.  
  
"They sensed his shimmer. A couple of minutes ago. In this apartment."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Review, tell me what you thought. Also, tell me what your favourite song is right now. . .at this exact moment. I have that "Build me up Buttercup" song in my head, so I'd have to say that one. Give me a minute to get over it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. For some strange reason I got a double dose of Charmed on Sunday. Usually I'd be thankful, but in this case it just brings us closer to when Cole leaves!  
  
* * * * *  
"So he is a demon. . ." Cole muttered through clenched teeth. Which a surge of anger he sent a vase flying into the wall, smashing it into tiny pieces.  
  
"Hey! That was Phoebe's!" Paige shouted out. Cole ran his hand over is face in a bid to calm himself.  
  
"I'm sorry. . .it's just that I could have stopped him so many times. . .and now he has Phoebe because I was too ignorant to realise--" Cole was interrupted by Piper.  
  
"None of us had any idea. We can't blame ourselves, or sit here wasting time thinking about how we could have prevented it. Leo, can you sense her?" Piper asked him.  
  
Leo stayed silent for a second, before replying. "No, she must be in the Underworld."  
  
"I'll go check." Cole said firmly.  
  
"No. You haven't been down there in years, you'd be as clueless as us. We're all going together." Piper said resolutely.  
  
"Piper--" Cole began.  
  
"No arguments. Piper's right, I'm not going to sit and wait for information." Paige said. Cole sighed and gave in. Piper looked at Leo as to expect an argument, but he gave her an approving look. She smiled gratefully and took his hand. After slight hesitation, and one last nod, they all disappeared from the apartment, amongst a few blue orbs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What's going on?" Piper asked. They were standing in a large, dimly lit room. There were demons crowded around, trying to catch a glimpse of something at the front of the chamber.  
  
"I don't know. . ." Cole muttered. He seemed slightly shaken by being down in the Underworld, as memories came flooding back to him. He was taken back as a hand touched his arm. He looked around and saw Piper staring at him.  
  
"That was a long time ago." She said simply. "A different lifetime ago." Cole gave a small smile and looked up to the front of the chamber. A sudden silence had taken over the room.  
  
"Behold! One of the all powerful Charmed Ones has been captured!" A voice bellowed from the front of the chamber.  
  
"That's Stephen. . ." Paige whispered.  
  
"I offer her to you as a sacrifice, in a bid that you crown me the new Source. I deserve it. . ." He added. Cole lunged forward but was held back by Piper.  
  
"Sacrifice. . ." He whispered urgently.  
  
"Way ahead of you, buddy." Piper said with a smile. She let go of Cole and threw her hands forward, freezing the entire chamber. "We may not be the Power of Three anymore, but I'm sure as hell not going to let some crazy demon offer my sister as a sacrifice." Piper said as they rushed towards the front of the room. They found Phoebe tightly bound on a large, concrete table. They hurriedly untied her, as Cole gently removed the gag around her mouth.  
  
"I'm so sorry I made you go back to him. I'm so sorry. . ." Cole breathed, hesitant at whether to hug her or not. Phoebe didn't seem to hold the same worries, as she threw her arms around him as soon as they were free.  
  
"You didn't know." She whispered. Cole helped her into a seated position before pulling away. Piper and Paige stepped forward.  
  
"Hey, how're you doing?" Piper asked, somewhat hesitantly. Phoebe gave her a smile.  
  
"You have no idea how much I've missed you guys." She said.  
  
"As much as I hate to break this up, maybe we should get going while we can." Leo said from behind Piper.  
  
"Let's just get rid of him first. . ." Cole said, stepping away from Phoebe and advancing on Stephen. As he neared him though, he was surprised when Stephen shimmered out of the room, shimmering in again on the other side of Cole.  
  
"You didn't seriously think that I would be crowned the Source if I wasn't immune to your powers!" He exclaimed loudly.  
  
"What about mine?" Cole said angrily, as he formed an energy ball in his hand.  
  
"Cole Turner, I've heard quite a bit about you. One of the most powerful Sources the underworld has ever seen, yet not quite so smart." Stephens taunting caused Cole to release the energy ball in a rage, which was easily dodged. "Impressive. Now watch this." Stephen said with a smile. He raised his hands above his head and recited a short spell. An athame appeared inches above his hand. Before Cole had time to react, Stephen had thrown the athame, catching Cole off guard and sending him flying into the wall. "Not so smart. . ." He repeated.  
  
"Cole. . ." Phoebe whispered. Hurrying to his side. She knelt down next to him, gasping at the sight of the athame in his chest.  
  
"Go. . ." Cole muttered through clenched teeth. Phoebe shook her head.  
  
"No." She said firmly. She grasped the athame, and with a deep breath pulled it out of his chest. Cole let out a grunt of pain. She stood and faced Stephen. "You--" She was cut off as the room was suddenly filled with cries of disbelief.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" She heard Piper shout, as the demons unfroze. She barely had time to move before Leo was beside her. With one hand gripping her arm, and the other holding on firmly to Cole, he orbed them back to the manor, followed shortly by Piper and Paige.  
  
* * * * *  
  
And that's it for now, sorry to end it like that. Anyway, drop off a few reviews and tell me what you thought. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I think there's only a couple more chapters to go.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As soon as they reappeared back in the manor, Phoebe knelt down next to Cole, her hand pressing down gently on his wound in an attempt to stop the blood from flowing.  
  
"What's going on? You're supposed to be invincible. . ." Phoebe said through clenched teeth. Cole looked up at her.  
  
"He died invincible. That's how he remained." Piper said softly from behind Phoebe.  
  
"Leo. . .heal him. . ." She said quietly, as tears rolled slowly down her cheek.  
  
"I can't, you know that. . ." Leo said uncertainly.  
  
"Try." Phoebe pleaded with him. Leo crouched over Cole as Phoebe removed her hands from his wound. He held his hands inches above the wound, and his hands started shaking violently. He looked up and shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry. . ." He said quietly to Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe. . ." Cole whispered. "It's okay." Phoebe shook her head violently.  
  
"No, it isn't. You're not evil, Cole. Why won't they let him heal you." She said to him. "HE'S NOT EVIL!" She shouted out, hoping that someone 'out there' would catch on. She was taken aback when Cole smiled.  
  
"You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words." He whispered. He raised a hand to her cheek and smiled. "I've been away for so long. . .I never stopped loving you." Phoebe placed her hand on his.  
  
"Stop it. . .you can make it. . ." She said, knowing that it would have to take a miracle. Cole closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Find someone who makes you happy. . .someone who treats you like you deserve." He said hoarsely. "You know--" He stopped as he turned his head and coughed loudly. Phoebe raised her hand to the corner of his lip and wiped away the blood that lingered there. She didn't know what to say. Instead she lay down next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. She heard his breathing become low and raspy.  
  
"I love you. . ." She whispered, loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"I'll always love you. . ." She heard the reply, before his breathing stopped abruptly. Phoebe closed her eyes tight, before opening them. She sat up, before standing swiftly. She felt Piper's arms envelop around her. Then Paige's. Seconds later, she pulled away and turned to them. She wiped away any lingering tears. "I'm going to say something, and you're not going to be happy about it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
As they watched Cole take his last breath, the aged man turned to Justin and muttered quietly, "You're lucky. We both are." Justin looked at him from the corner of his eye and nodded. They stood up straight as the rest of the council faced them.  
  
"We feel that punishment is of no use. Turner is no longer a problem. Phoebe Halliwell has been reunited with her sisters; therefore it is likely that the Power of Three will be restored. Good work." A man with long, grey hair said. Justin let out a breath. As he turned to see his friend's reaction, blue orbs formed in the middle of the circle. Before they took shape, the grey haired Elder spoke. "Leo, what--" He stopped as he saw not only Leo standing before him, but Phoebe, Paige, Piper, as well as the lifeless body of Cole. "What is this?" Phoebe stepped forward.  
  
"You brought him to life to reunite the Power of Three. Now I have an ultimatum for you. Bring him back again, or I will not join my sisters." She said firmly. The Elder turned to Piper.  
  
"Are you telling me you agree with this? You're her sister, and you're just going to stand back as she chooses this demon over you?" He asked her.  
  
"No sir, you misunderstand. Phoebe IS going to join our family again, just not the magic we wield." Piper said.  
  
"I'll bind my powers." Phoebe explained. There was silence.  
  
"And we're right beside her on this. . ." Paige said, placing a reassuring hand on Phoebe's shoulder.  
  
"Leo, I implore you, handle your Charges." The Elder said loudly. Leo cast a glance at Piper.  
  
"Sir, with all do respect, I have never been able to handle my Charges. And I agree with every decision they make. Even this one." Leo offered. The Elder glared at the four of them, before his eyes travelled to Cole. Without a word he turned to the other members of the Council, and began to talk to them quietly. Phoebe turned to her sisters.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay with this?" She asked. Piper nodded.  
  
"We're not going to push you away this time either." Paige said with a reassuring smile. Phoebe returned it gratefully. A cough behind her got her attention.  
  
"We've decided." The Elder said loudly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Okay, that's it for now. Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm getting so many ideas on fanfics. . .trouble is I'm already juggling two, and I can't handle more than that. So I'll just have to keep them in my memory till I finish this one. Anyway, it's close to ending. . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe faced the Elder, her face not revealing any of the emotions she was feeling. Anger, that they wouldn't bring Cole back to her. Sadness that she might never see him again, excitement that she might.  
  
"Well?" She asked when he didn't say anything.  
  
"We will agree with your terms." He said, Phoebe let out the breath she had been holding. "As long as you agree with ours." As he finished speaking, Phoebe frowned.  
  
"What would those be?" She asked, not expecting something good.  
  
"You know we don't believe he deserves to be given another chance. You've vanquished him twice. He's given into evil more times than I can count. In our eyes the world is better off without him." He paused before continuing. "But despite everything you are willing to give up everything for him, including your magic. So when the time comes when he does give in to evil again, you will be forced to give up your magic to us, to offer to a witch that has more insight."  
  
"Now wait just a second, Phoebe's got plenty of insight. She has the power of premonition for Gods sake!" Piper shouted from behind Phoebe. Phoebe held up her hand to silence her sister.  
  
"So, what you're saying is that if Cole goes evil. . .you get my powers?" Phoebe asked. The Elder nodded slowly. Phoebe smiled. "Okay, I can do that."  
  
"Can you be so sure tha--" The Elder started, but Phoebe cut him off.  
  
"I'd bet my life that he won't succumb to evil again." Phoebe said firmly.  
  
"You might just do that." The Elder said slowly. They watched as the Elder simply waved his hand, and muttered a short spell under his breath. Phoebe quickly turned around to see Cole stirring slightly. She hurried to his side and crouched down beside him. His eyes suddenly shot open, and with a gasp he sat up. He looked around him, obviously surprise. Phoebe felt tears welling inside her eyes once again as Cole looked at her, his gaze seemed confused.  
  
"I lost you. . ." She whispered. "It took you dying three times for me to realise how much you mean to me. . ." She leant forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt Cole's arms encircle her waist, as he burrowed his face in the crook of her neck.  
  
"You have what you wanted. Don't forget your promise. . ." The Elder muttered. Phoebe pulled away from Cole, and without taking her eyes off him she replied.  
  
"I won't." The Elder waved his hand, and they all disappeared. "With all our knowledge, we never saw that one coming." He said softly to the remaining Elders.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As they orbed into the manor, Phoebe helped Cole up. He ran a hand over where his wound had been.  
  
"What did you do?" He asked Phoebe.  
  
"What I had to do." She stated, a smile lingering on her lips.  
  
"Well, we're going to go." Piper said, throwing a glance at Leo and Paige. "Don't get too comfortable, we still have a demon to vanquish." Cole frowned as they exited the lounge.  
  
"They don't seem quite so uncomfortable with being in the same house as me." He said with a smile.  
  
"I never got a chance to thank you. . .for convincing me to leave Stephen. I don't even want to think of what could have happened if I didn't." Phoebe said suddenly.  
  
"You don't have to thank me for anything. . .you brought me back to life. . .twice. That's thanks enough." Cole said softly. As silence filled the room, he asked her the question that was lingering in his mind. "Did you mean it?" It was a vague question, but Phoebe knew exactly what he was talking about.  
  
"I know you're not evil. And I know that I love you. I meant everything I said." Phoebe said firmly. Cole let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"I want to start over Phoebe. Not like we're starting our relationship again, but like we're doing it for the first time. There are so many things I want us to do right this time." He said as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. In a reflex action Phoebe's found their way around his neck.  
  
"I like that idea. . ." She whispered. "But," She smiled as Cole groaned, "I think we should take it as slow as possible. I just left a relationship no less than a couple of hours ago."  
  
"You're right. . ." Cole muttered. "And I guess Piper's right. We should vanquish him, we never know when he might turn up."  
  
"Hmmm." Phoebe agreed. "I'm sick of never knowing who it is I'm dating."  
"Well, I'm right here. And you know everything there is to know about me." Cole said pulling her closer. He bent his head and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"Aww, that's so sweet. Normally I'd feel betrayed, but in these circumstances, I guess you should have some happiness before you die." Cole spun around and came face to face with Stephen. He didn't have time to react as he was thrown violently to the wall, falling unconscious instantly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I would hate me too. Please review! You know, I was watching the "Y tu mummy tambien" (Is that what it was called? I forget. . .) episode, and despite the fact that there is no Cole/Phoebe interaction, I actually liked Cole in it. He's funny when he's crazy : ). 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Ecstatic to know people are actually reading :).  
  
* * * * *  
  
As soon as Cole gained consciousness, he panicked when he realised he couldn't see. It took him a few seconds to realise his eyes were tightly bound.  
  
"Cole Turner. . ." He recognised the voice of that of Stephen. "First hand man to the Source for a while, till you betrayed him of course. Then became the Source himself, very impressive. Until you got yourself vanquished by the one person who caused you to lose your reputation as one of the most powerful demons the Underworld had every seen. Very disappointing, I must say." Cole stayed silent during all of this. "Bet you regret it all now, seeing as it's going to all end so. . .violently." Cole could hear the satisfaction in his voice, and as much as he tried to hide it he couldn't help but feel intimidated by it.  
  
"Phoebe?" He called out hoarsely. He felt a fist come down hard on his jaw, causing his head to jerk to the side roughly.  
  
"Don't you worry. She's not dead. . .yet." Stephen said. "And don't bother calling for help, see. . .I've got Piper and Paige here with her, as well as their annoying whitelighter." Cole felt his blindfold being tugged at, before it was torn off painfully. He had to blink numerous times before the room came into view. They were somewhere in the Underworld, Cole noticed from the stonewalls surrounding him. His eyes rested on the far wall, and his heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Phoebe!" He called out again, seeing her bound tightly to the wall, unconscious. Piper and Paige were bound next to her, both were unconscious as well. Cole noticed Leo hunched in the corner of the room, stirring slightly. There was an arrow protruding from his back.  
  
"Darklighter's arrow. Supposedly supposed to hurt like hell." Stephen said with a laugh. "Pity they don't prolong the death though." He added. He cupped Cole's chin, squeezing it roughly.  
  
"But your death," he started, "we can prolong." Cole wrenched his face from Stephen's grasp.  
  
"Get off me." He said roughly. Stephen let out a laugh.  
  
"Go down in honour. That's right, you do that." He said, before he stopped smiling. "But what about when I kill her in front of you?" He said advancing on Phoebe. "I wonder how bitter you'll be then?" He slapped Phoebe's face lightly, causing her to stir.  
  
"Don't touch her." Cole warned loudly, pulling at his restraints without any outcome.  
  
"Cole. . ." Phoebe muttered softly as she slowly gained consciousness. Stephen laughed out loud as he turned towards Cole and pointed at Phoebe.  
  
"You know she's done that before? If I didn't know about her past with you, I probably would have been offended when she said that in her sleep." He said. Phoebe's eyes opened and she took in the sight before her.  
  
"No. . ." She muttered. Stephen stood in front of her.  
  
"Oh yes. Sweet pea. You wanted to vanquish me? I should have expected it. Go out with a guy, kill him when you get tired of him. You did it to him twice." He said indicating to Cole. "As much as I would like to end this all now, I do like a good challenge. I've been told you three can put up a good fight, so I'll give you the chance. Don't you disappoint me now." Stephen said, a psychotic smile lingering on his lips. He waved his hand, and the shackles binding them fell away. "Bye now." He shimmered out of the room without another word. With all his strength, Cole hurried to Phoebe's side. He helped her to her feet, cupping her face in his hands.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked worried. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Fine. . .them. . ." Phoebe mumbled, pointing towards her sisters and Leo. Cole reluctantly left her side and headed to Leo, while Phoebe checked on her sisters. He observed Leo for a second, before helping him into a seated position.  
  
"Leo?" He questioned. Leo let out a barely audible grunt. "This might hurt a bit." Cole said, before he broke off the end off the arrow. He glanced at Leo. "This will hurt more. . ." He said, regrettably. With a deep breath, he pushed the arrow forcefully through Leo's chest, letting out another breath as it came out cleanly. Meanwhile, Leo's teeth were clenched in agony. Cole helped him lie down. "Wow, you're going to hate me for that."  
  
"Cole." Phoebe said from Piper's side. "She's not waking up." Cole hurried to Phoebe, crouching down next to Piper. He placed his fingers on her neck, searching for a pulse. He let out a breath when he felt the slight beat of her pulse on the pads of his fingers.  
  
"We need Paige." He said, standing and heading to where Paige was lying. He bent over her. "Paige. . ." He said softly. "C'mon." He urged, gently patting her cheek. He almost laughed with relief as she came to.  
  
"What. . .?" Paige asked confused as she opened her eyes.  
  
"We need you to heal them." Cole said quickly, helping her stand up. Paige ignored her confusion when she saw Piper and Leo. Quickly, she hurried to her sister's side and held her hands over her chest, healing her instantly. As soon as Piper showed signs that she was awake, Paige hurried to Leo's side, her hands hovering above his wound. Leo's eyes opened immediately as his wound closed up. He sat up and looked at them, sighing in relief when he realised they were all okay. Piper ran a hand through her disarrayed hair.  
  
"That bastard needs to be vanquished already." She stated, glancing at Phoebe.  
  
"We're going to need the book." Phoebe said with a sigh. She took Cole's arm. "We should go back to the manor." She said, looking around the door- less chamber they were in. Cole nodded and shimmered out of the room, only to be shot down to the ground again. As he picked himself and Phoebe off the ground, he saw the identical outcome as Leo attempted to orb out with Piper.  
  
"Stephen must have cast some sort of spell to prevent us from leaving." Leo said, helping Piper up.  
  
"Now what?" Phoebe asked them, helplessly.  
  
"Hey, we're not totally helpless." Paige said. "We have our powers. And Cole's powers. Not to mention the spells I carry around on me for emergencies such as this."  
  
"You carry spells on you now?" Phoebe queried.  
  
"Well, ever since you left, I figured we might need some extra protection." Paige explained, as she dug in her pockets and produced two crushed pieces of paper.  
  
"We'll give him a challenge. . ." Phoebe muttered determined.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Okay, another chapter done. Review, tell me what you liked or disliked. I need the feedback. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own anyone, don't sue me.

**A/N:**  Thank you for all the reviews.  Sorry I couldn't get this up sooner, it just depends on which story I feel like updating at the time.  And right now, it's this one.  How you guys like it.

*  *  *  *  *

"Paige?  How are the spells looking?"  Phoebe queried gazing at her youngest sister.  

"Not so good. . ."  Paige said regrettably.  "This one was created for vanquishing when you use a potion, which we don't have.  And this one," she said holding up another piece of paper, was created for only Piper and I.  So, we'll need to modify it a bit."

Phoebe nodded.  "Okay."  She said simply.  "So what happens if the spell doesn't work?"  

"I guess we'll just have to rely on Cole then."  Piper said turning to him.  "No pressure."  She said, giving him a small smile, which Cole returned.  

"We can do this."  Cole said firmly.  "We'll be able to get out of here once we vanquish him."

"Uh, guys. . ."  Paige said suddenly.  They turned to face her.  "This'll only strip him of his powers, it won't vanquish him." 

"That will work too, won't it?  If he doesn't have his powers, we'll still be able to leave, won't we?"  Piper asked, suddenly worried.

"We should be able to."  Leo said stepping forward.  He ran a hand over where the darklighter's arrow had pierced him.

"What's up?"  Piper asked softly, putting an arm around his waist.  Leo instinctively placed his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head gently.  

"Just a bit cautious.  It was a close one."  Leo replied.

"Not close enough though."  Cole said.  "We'll give him what her deserves."  He took Phoebe's hand and stroked it softly.  "He'll never hurt any of us again."  Phoebe gave him a small smile, assuring him that she was glad he was there.

"Got it."  Paige said suddenly, holding up the spell.  "But it's not going to be easy reading it without getting smacked by energy balls."  

"Since Piper can't freeze him, Cole and I will try to restrain him while you guys read it."  Leo said as he glanced at Cole, who nodded in response.  

"Wait, how do we know it won't strip Cole of his powers?  I mean, he's still a demon."  Piper asked.

"It doesn't refer to stripping a demon of their powers.  It's used to strip 'evil' of its powers."  Paige said, gaining a surprised look from Cole.  "So I guess this is a great way to prove that you're good."

As Piper read over the spell, Cole turned towards Phoebe.  He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace.  

"You know I don't need any proof, right?"  Phoebe asked softly.

"I know."  Cole said truthfully.  "And you know I love you, right?"  He asked.  Phoebe pulled back so that she could look directly into his eyes.

"We'll get through this, you can pledge your love for me afterwards."  Phoebe said softly.

"But if we don't. . ."  Cole started.

"We will."  Phoebe said, more firmly this time.  She leaned in and kissed him.  "I'm not giving this up again. . ."  She whispered as she pulled back.  Cole smiled.

"Good."  He said simply.  

"Well, well.  I see you've managed to revive each other for now."  Stephen's voice sounded as he shimmered into the room.  He glanced at Leo.  "All you did was prolong the inevitable."  

"Read the spell."  Leo instructed, stepping forward.  

"Spell?  Is that all you have?"  Stephen laughed.  He suddenly became serious.  "Sibtarsalnex."  He whispered in an unknown language, and a sword appeared in his hands.  "You're not the only ones with spells up your sleeves."  

"You bastard."  Phoebe spat bitterly.  Stephen glanced at her and gave her a smug smile.

"Ahh, it really is a pity we never stayed together. . .I had you exactly where I wanted you."  Stephen said.  He started to say something else, but was silenced as an energy ball collided with him, fresh from Cole's hand, sending him sprawling onto the ground.  He pulled himself off the ground, wiping away the blood dripping from a small cut on his lip with his sleeve.  "And you, I've wanted to face you for such a long time.  To observe first hand the great power you wield."  Stephen said sarcastically.

"Oh, you will."  Cole said, gritting his teeth.

"I hope I do."  Stephen said with an arrogant smile.  Cole formed another energy ball in his hand and immediately through it, only to have it deflected by the sword.  "Slightly impressive.  Like the sword?"  He said, waving it around.  "Bound by magic, deflects energy balls, fireballs. . .you name it. . ."  Piper threw her hands forward and tried to blow him up, only to have it rebounded by the sword once again.  Stephen formed an energy ball in his free hand, and as Piper ducked to get away from it, Stephen through it – not at Piper, but at Paige.  She was thrown off her feet and fell to the ground with a groan.  

"Paige. . ."  Piper started, stepping towards her sister.  Stephen shimmered in front of her.

"No you don't."  He taunted.

"Get away from her."  Leo warned loudly.  Stephen let out a laugh.

"Or what?  Going to orb me to death?"  He looked at Piper.  "Never a smart idea, marrying a white lighter.  They have no means of protection."  He swung the sword at Piper, who grimaced as the blade came towards her.  As if in slow motion, Leo orbed in front of her, and the blade went through him, causing his figure to go up in a mass of tiny blue orbs.  Seconds later he had taken form again.

"That's means enough."  Leo said with a smile.  He swung out a fist, which made contact with Stephen's jaw, momentarily stunning him.  Leo took the opportunity to turn to Piper.  "Blow him up, now!"  Piper didn't need to be told twice, she threw forward her hands and watched as Stephen blew up into small black pieces.  A second later, he began to take form again.  

"Read the spell!"  Cole shouted, throwing another energy ball at the forming figure.  It made contact, and Stephen was thrown to the wall.  Cole picked up the sword that had fallen to the ground, and stood back as the sisters recited the spell.  

_"We call upon our ancient line,_

_To grant our wish through space and time._

_With all that life and death devours,_

_Rid this evil of his powers!"_  

They chanted the spell, and watched as a black cloud emerged from Stephens figure and disappeared into the air.  Stephen stood, stunned.  He attempted to form an energy ball - to no avail.  "I underestimated you."  He said bitterly.

"Yes you did."  Cole said, manoeuvring the sword in his hands.  He stepped towards Stephen.

"Cole, wait."  Phoebe said walking forward and placing a hand on his arm.  "He's human now."  She said simply.  Cole couldn't help but frown slightly.  He appeared to want to swing the sword, but instead let it fall to the ground.  In one swift movement he swung out his fist, throwing Stephen to the ground unconscious.  He rubbed his knuckles with his other hand.

"That was okay, wasn't it?"  He asked Phoebe, who gave him a smile.

"That was just fine."  She replied.  

"Wouldn't mind doing that myself. . ."  Piper mumbled.  

"What do we do with him now?"  Paige asked with a sigh.

"We take him back to the manor and figure it out there.  I want out of this creepy place."  Piper said, looking around the room once more.

"I think we all do."  Cole said, taking Phoebe's hand.  "Who's going to take him?"

"I will."  Paige offered, grabbing Stephen's leg roughly and twisting it round awkwardly.  With a smile she orbed out.  

"Okay?"  He asked Leo, who took Piper's hand.  With a nod, Leo orbed out with Piper, followed shortly by Cole and Phoebe.

*  *  *  *  *

You guys have no idea how much I hate fight scenes.  Give me the mushy, bitter, angry scenes, just keep away the freakin' fight scenes.  Anyway, hope it was okay.  Review?  Or maybe send a few flames, I don't mind.  Just give me some feedback.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. Don't know where this story is going now. . .we'll have to wait and see.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I'll call Darryl and tell him what happened. They might be able to charge him with something, throw him in jail." Piper offered, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"They won't be able to keep him long without any proof. And I'm not going to dig up any dead bodies." Paige said, sitting down on the other side of Phoebe, who was leaning on Cole.  
  
"We'll see what Darryl says." Piper said, leaving the room.  
  
"You think that will do?" Leo asked, standing back and observing the knot he had just made around Stephens hands.  
  
"Let's see." Cole said, gently moving Phoebe and standing up. He crouched beside Stephen and pulled at the knot. "Looks good." Cole said. Leo grinned proudly. His smile vanished as Stephen stirred, jerking away from Cole when he saw him.  
  
"What--?" He stopped as he realised his hands were firmly bound. "I will get you for this." He hissed. Cole once again threw out his fist, making contact with Stephen's face.  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe exclaimed. Cole looked up at her, then back down to the now unconscious Stephen.  
  
"I slipped. . ." He said with a shrug. He heard Leo give a small chuckle beside him.  
  
"Darryl reported an anonymous call two streets away. Seems a man stole a red SUV." Piper said entering the room, a smirk on her face. "A man who looks exactly like Stephen, and has a criminal record a foot long."  
  
"What a coincidence. . ." Paige said sarcastically, obviously amused at how Piper had so easily convinced Darryl to mess with legal documents.  
  
"I guess we should get him down there then." Phoebe said, standing up. Cole glanced at her.  
  
"I can do it, there's no point for all of us to go." He said.  
  
"I'll go as well." Paige offered, standing up. "I have nothing else to do." After agreeing, Paige orbed out of the manor. Cole gave Phoebe a quick kiss on the forehead before following Paige.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So what now?" Paige asked, as she and Cole dumped Stephen's unconscious body on a driveway, in plain sight.  
  
"We stand back and make sure he gets arrested." Cole said, leading the way to the corner of the road and behind a large house. He positioned himself so he could still see Stephen. After a few minutes, a cop car drove past them and turned into the street. Two police officers emerged from the car as it stopped in front of Stephen's body. "Okay." Cole let out a relieved breath as one of the cops bent over Stephen. As they prepared to go back to the manor, however, they were taken back as the officer was thrown backwards, surprised. Stephen jumped up and began to sprint away. Cole tried to go after him, but Paige's hand on his arm stopped him.  
  
"Freeze!" The other police officer shouted, pulling out his gun. Stephen took no notice, and began to round the corner on the other side of the street. A loud gunshot rang out throughout the neighbourhood. Paige glanced at Cole, before they both began to jog slowly to where Stephen was now lying.  
  
"Stay right there." The first officer said to them, holding out a hand. Meanwhile the other officer was bent over Stephen, checking for a pulse. Blood was oozing from a wound in his back. The officer looked up at the other, and shook his head. He grabbed the radio positioned on his belt and relayed the information. Cole looked at Paige, who gave him a worried look, and a quick shrug. They quickly headed back towards the corner, where they made sure they were unseen before disappearing to the manor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yes, yes. I know how short that was. I'm sorry too, I just wanted to get a chapter up already. I watched Centennial Charmed last night. It's amazing how much more you can hate an episode when you know what's going to happen. Also, seeing as they show it at 7:30 in the evening, they seemed to have cut out the detailed vanquishing of Cole. I've seen some pictures, and read some reviews on it - enough to know it was a long, drawn out vanquishing. One I, as a faithful Cole lover deserved to see! All I got to see was a few flames that flickered a bit. It was annoying as hell! Anyway, now that I've vented, send in a review for the short chapter, tell me what you want to see next time - other than a longer chapter. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: So here ends the story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really is the motivation. : ).  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay, so at least now we don't have to wait for him to escape from jail and exact his revenge on us, right?" Piper offered.  
  
"Piper. . ." Phoebe warned. As much as Stephen had hurt her, he was human now, or before he was killed. He was also an innocent, in an extremely warped kind of way.  
  
"What?" Piper said with a shrug. "I'm not going to pretend to be sad that he's gone. The guy was a bastard to begin with." She pointed at Cole. "Even with him we waited till we found out he was evil before branding him a 'bastard'." Piper joked, giving a small smile. Cole smirked at her remark.  
  
"And I'm glad to hear it too." He replied, somewhat sarcastically. He stopped smiling when he saw the far-away look on Phoebe's face. Piper seemed to notice too, because she gave Cole an encouraging look before crouching down in front of her younger sister.  
  
"Phoebe, honey. Are you okay?" She asked gently. Phoebe looked up and smiled at her sister.  
  
"I don't know why I feel like this. Probably because I just proved to myself that I'm a sucker for doomed relationships." She looked up at Cole and gave him an apologetic smile. "Other than you, I've never really gone anywhere with any--"  
  
"It's a good thing I'm back then." Cole interrupted. "Don't kick yourself for something that Stephen did. Or that I did. It's not worth it, because we're here now. That's all that matters." Cole said sitting down next to her. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"You're right." She said firmly. She looked thankfully at Piper. "I'm sorry I've caused you guys so much grief in the past couple of years." She said, turning to smile at Paige.  
  
"Well, like Cole said, we're here now." Paige said with a smirk. "And right now, I could eat a cow." Ignoring Leo's amused glance, she headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"I guess we'll give you two some 'alone' time." Piper said, feigning annoyance. She smiled and took Leo's hand, before following Paige.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Cole said, taking Phoebe's hand. Phoebe gave him a sideways glance.  
  
"I am now. It's like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders." She explained with a sigh.  
  
"Is that how it felt, when I was gone?" Cole asked, shifting in the couch uncomfortably.  
  
"Kind of. Minus the heart-wrenching feeling that I vanquished my soul mate." She said with a smirk. Cole returned her smile.  
  
"So you're sure. . .about us?" Cole asked. "So soon after. . ." He paused. Phoebe squeezed his hand.  
  
"We'll go slowly, like we said before. I'm not rushing into anything this time, I'm going to take the time to appreciate it." She said truthfully. Cole ran his thumb over her palm with his free hand. "I still can't believe you're back." She whispered.  
  
"Well, get used to it." Cole said quietly. "I'm not going anywhere." He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"You better not." Phoebe playfully teased, pulling back momentarily.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Couple of months later. . .  
  
"Just do it!" Phoebe yelled out to Piper. Piper gave her sister a grimace.  
  
"I can't! Do you know how much it cost?" Piper replied.  
  
"I'll pay you back when I manage to get a job." Cole offered from where he stood next to Phoebe, his arm slung casually around her waist. Phoebe's left hand encircled his waist, while her right hand was gently resting on his arm.  
  
"It's symbolic, Piper. Money isn't supposed to be an issue." Phoebe tried to persuade her sister. Piper hesitated.  
  
"Oh, go on Piper." Leo urged, standing back. Piper raised her eyebrows at her husband. "Never seen anything demolished before." Piper sighed.  
  
"Oh, alright. Stand back." They all took a few steps backwards, trying their best to see where they were stepping in the darkness. Piper threw forward her hands and froze the area.  
  
"Wrong power." Paige pointed out.  
  
"I'm taking precautions." Piper snapped playfully. "Three. . .two. . .one!" She threw forward her hands again, and the tomb in front of her blew up into pieces. They all stood silently as they watched what was supposed to be Cole's eternal place of rest go up in dust.  
  
"That was awesome!" Paige said satisfied. "So you don't have a tomb with your name on it now. Feel any more alive?" Paige joked to Cole.  
  
"Actually, yes." Cole said gently tracing circles on Phoebe's side.  
  
"Good, because that did cost a lot." Piper mumbled.  
  
"I will pay you back." Cole said.  
  
"Ahh, don't worry about it. We owed you." Piper said taking Leo's hand. "I mean, you did save our family." Cole smiled.  
  
"And in the time I've known you. . .we've tried to vanquish you more times than I can count. . ." Paige added.  
  
"It's the price a guy pays for being the luckiest man in the world." Cole said squeezing Phoebe gently. Paige grimaced at his soppiness.  
  
"Well, I'm the coldest guy in the world. Not to mention hungriest." Leo interrupted. "What's say we get back to the manor before we're charged for destroying private property?"  
  
"Good idea." Cole said. He released Phoebe. "You guys get going, I'll be there in a few minutes." He kissed Phoebe on the forehead and headed slowly towards the rubble that used to be his tomb. Phoebe frowned.  
  
"You guys go." She told the others quietly. She waited till they had orbed out before heading towards Cole. "Hey, you want to be alone?"  
  
Cole turned around, surprised. He smiled. "Never again." He took her hand and entwined it with his own. "I just wanted to salvage a reminder of where I'm resolute never to end up again." He bent down and picked up a small piece of the rubble. Phoebe followed suit.  
  
"You and me both." She said with a smile. "I'm never going to settle for anything less than what we have right now." She smiled as he kissed her, before pulling back. "And I'll never stop believing that what we have is worth fighting for."  
  
Cole wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly, his determination stronger now than it ever was that nothing would drive them apart again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Wow, I'm running out of endings - they all end in exactly the same way. But then, I wouldn't have it end any other way! Review and tell me what you thought. 


End file.
